Ren + Victor= TimeWarp Ep.1: Meet the Tennysons!
Category:Episodes As you may be familiar with, last season, Ren Tennyson, along with the help of Victor Millenium, the savior of Water Rush Town, returned to his own universe, but in a suprise twist, Victor tags along with Ren! What's in store for these two heroes? We find out, NOW! BELLWOOD-2: PRESENT DAY. (Time warp drops Victor and Ren in a stray dumpster) Victor and Ren: AAAHHH!!! PLOP! Victor: Ewww...Dumpster. Why is it always a dumpster? Ren: Wow. Has anything changed? Victor: Nice universe, needs a new paint job though. (Ren glares at Victor) Victor: What? I speak the truth. Ren: Come on... Later on... (Boys enter doors to Plumbers HQ.) Ren: HELLO, PLUMBERS HQ! DID ANYONE MISS ME? (Everyone looks up with confused glares) (Ben walks up) Ben: Uh... You've only been gone 20 minutes... Ren: Say what? Ben: YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN GONE 20 MINUTES! Ren: But, but, but..... Ben: Did you hit your head or something? Look, I gotta get back to work... Ren: What? I've been gone 3 MONTHS! I battled villians! I saved people! I unlocked new aliens! I got a stinkin' hoverboard for Azmuth's sake! (Ben walks away quietly while everyone gets back to work) (Victor walks in) Victor: WOW. I would give anything to see you try to explain that again... (Everyone jumps up and points blasters at Victor) Victor: GAH! Is this the kind of welcome you get everyday? Ren: Kinda, it usually involves me destroying something, though. (Max Tennyson runs in) Max: Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to get hostile! Victor: Pheewwwww! Ren: Thanks, Grandpa. Uh... This is... Victor: Victor Millenium, superhero, savior of Water Rush Town, and all-around pain in the neck, at your service! Max: Uh, nice to meet you.... Ren: Can we speak to Paradox, in any way? Max: Well, you remember about that whole "Finding himself" thing, right? But maybe Gwen can shed some light on the subject... She's on spring break, so she'll be back for a visit. Ren: Awesome! Thanks, Grandpa! Max: No problem, you two go on now. And it was nice to meet you, uh, Victor. Victor:(Waves) Likewise! Artix and Sahsa: Hey, Ren! What's up? Victor: Ahh!! Necrofriggian! (Activates Evolvotrix) Victor: RubberTangler! (Grabs Artix) Artix: Dude, Chill! Ren: Hey, hey, hey! Victor: What? Do you NOT see the alien threat inside your base? Artix: Dude, relax. I'm Cool! Artix:(mumbles) Literally... (Victor turns back) (Artix falls) Artix: Not cool, man! Ren: ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS! Ren: Sigh.. Guys, this is Victor, please don't strangle each other.... (Victor shakes Artix's hand) Artix: That was a little cold... Ren, Sasha, and Victor: WE GET IT!!! Ren: Anyway, Sahsa, this is Victor... (Sahsa freezes) Ren: Um.... (Victor watches) (Ren waves hand in front of Sahsa's face) Ren: Hello? (Artix Snaps) Victor: ....... Ren: We'll just be a minute... (Pushes Sahsa out into hall) Victor: Um, So....... Artix: Don't think i'm giving that accident the cold shoulder.... Victor: STOP IT, ALREADY! Meanwhile... (WaterHazard sprays water at Sahsa's face) Ren: Earth to Sahsa. What was that? Sahsa: Why didn't you tell me your friend was so cute? (Turns back) Ren: Well, we did just get back from an alternate world and... (Ren spazzes out) Ren: HuhWha? Sahsa: Well, yeah. What's wrong with that? (Ren cracks up) (Sahsa glares at Ren) Ren: HAHAHA..... Oh, you were serious? Sahsa : Um, yeah.... Ren: Um, about that.... You sure? Cause he's a little.... (Ren and Sahsa look back into door) Victor: Hey! You wanna go blow something up? My watch has about 16 aliens that can do it! Artix: Heck, yeah! ( Both run out door) Ren: Yeah... Sahsa: He's so CUTE! Is he available? (Ren facepalms) (Camera zooms out to see hidden mystical eye) Somewhere in the galactic cosmos... Equinox: Gotcha... Kenny's Ghost: Ready or not... Vegalance: VENGANCE. IS. MINE. End of Pt. 1!